Living In A Lie
by notdylanobrien
Summary: Thomas was a 16 year old boy living in a mansion with his rich parents. One day Thomas' parents decided to throw a party. At the party he met his good friend. The party didn't turn out the way he expected it to. One person got shot that evening and next thing you know, Thomas wakes up in a rather odd place, far from home. Where could he be and why is he there?


**A/N: This chapter is not very long but I hope you enjoy it anyways! :)**

* * *

The clock struck twelve. It was almost time for Thomas to go into the big hall.

Just the thought of going into the big hall with all the prim and proper strangers scared him. It had always scared him to be around people that he didn't know. He always felt like everyone was giving him weird looks. He hated attention, it made his stomach feel weird and his palms sweaty.

Thomas locked the door and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He straightened his black bow tie that sat around his neck on a white dress shirt. Over the shirt, he was wearing a very expensive black blazer that was custom made, for him. His mother always made sure he wore expensive clothes so that others knew that their family had a ton of money. Thomas wasn't sure why. His mom wasn't a person who liked to brag.

He was staring at himself in the mirror for quite a long time, and ran his fingers through his short dark brown hair. He closed his eyes and splashed cold water on his face. He knew it was time to go into the big hall. Thomas felt like his heart was gonna explode.

"Come on Thomas, you got this" Thomas mumbled to himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath, dried his wet face with a towel and went out of the bathroom.

He stood by the entrance to the hall and took another deep breath. In front of him there were two big black wooden doors that led into the hall. Ever since Thomas was a little child he was afraid of those doors. They looked so powerful and scary, like it was the entrance to the devil's room.

"Thomas, there you are!" a female voice said. He jumped of surprise and turned around.

Thomas placed his hand on his heart and said, "Oh my God you scared me, mom!"

Thomas corrected his blazer. His mom laughed at his face expression and opened the big doors to the hall.

"Come on now let's go inside. We're having a very special guest that I think you'd like to meet!"

Thomas sighed and followed his mom into the hall which wasn't as full as he expected. There couldn't have been more than eighty people there. Everyone was nicely dressed and some of the people had a drink in their hand. Some of them were dancing slowly to old classical music. Thomas looked around the hall. He had not been in the hall since he was a little kid. It kinda freaked him out to be in there. The walls & floor was black as usual, and as always there was a long table with food and drinks.

Thomas leaned towards the wall with a drink in his hand. He drank apple cider which he wasn't a very big fan of, but he'd rather drink that than the weird fancy wine everyone there was drinking. He wondered why everyone there drank it, he thought it was disgusting.

A few minutes later a familiar face showed up at the entrance. For the first time that day Thomas smiled. It was a genuine smile and not a fake one which he gave all the fancy people there. The familiar face waved at him and Thomas with that smile on his face waved back. They walked to each other and hugged.

"Newt!" said Thomas almost laughing, and dunked the other guy on the back.

The familiar face who was called Newt rubbed his back and pretended like it hurt. Thomas laughed at him. He thought Newt looked like an elder who had bent down a bit too far.

"Hey buddy, long time no see!" said Newt and laughed.

His face turned into a frown and he straightened his back and said sarcastically, "That hurt so much!"

Thomas just laughed at him and put his arm around Newt's shoulder.

The last time the two best friends met were three months ago. Newt had transferred to another school because there was an older guy at their school who was mean to him. The older guy was called Gally and he was definitely what you could call a bully. Thomas thought it was a coward act to bully 16 years olds, and other people who were younger and smaller than himself.

Gally was 18 years old and very physically strong and tall. His dad was very mean to him and hurt his children very often both physically and mentally. Gally hated his dad and Thomas couldn't blame him. Gally's dad had brown eyes so he decided to bully everyone that had brown eyes. Both Thomas and Newt unfortunately had brown eyes. The two best friends didn't know if they were supposed to hate Gally or feel bad for him.

"So how's the new school?" Thomas asked curiously. He was hoping it was much better at Newt's new school.

"The new school is good! The teachers are nice, like at the old school. The students are much nicer though compared to what they are at your school" Newt responded.

Thomas felt like he got punched in the stomach. Newt said _your school_ and that hurt his feelings.

"Except for you of course. You're _always_ gonna be the nicest person I know" Newt added when he noticed his best friend got a bit offended. That made Thomas feel better. He nodded and smiled and as revenge he said "Only because you'll never have any other friends". Newt replied with "Ouch" and they both chuckled.

Thomas was just about to ask Newt another question but was interrupted by a loud bang. They jumped of surprise and quickly turned around and saw a hole through the entrance door. Someone had shot a bullet. Newt grabbed Thomas hand and pulled him to the side to a table. They went behind the table in the corner and flipped it to the side. They tried to protect themselves from the bullets that suddenly flew everywhere. Thomas covered his ears with his hands and closed his eyes. His hands started shaking.

Thomas could hear people screaming and crying from all directions. He suddenly found it incredibly hard to breathe. Newt was as scared as Thomas but he noticed his friend was about to faint. He moved closer to Thomas and tried to communicate with him but Thomas was unreachable.

"They can't ruin this, I'm going out there!" Thomas heard his mom yell.

He could hear his dad trying to stop her. He yelled at her but she didn't stop. As much as Thomas tried to ignore what was happening he couldn't. It was impossible. He heard the door open and more bullets got fired. Someone got shot and the shooting stopped. Everyone got quiet except for the people crying. Thomas heard his dad scream, and that was the last thing he heard before everything got blurry and the dizziness got to him. He felt weak and eventually, everything got pitch black.


End file.
